


Experiencias reales (Lésbico)

by Lezz69



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girls Kissing, Inspired by Real Events, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Real Life, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Toys, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezz69/pseuds/Lezz69
Summary: (+18)Relatos basados en mis propias experiencias.





	1. Primera experiencia lésbica

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que tengo memoria me sentí atraída por otras mujeres. Este es el relato de cómo mi niñera y mi vecinita me ayudar a iniciar en el hermoso mundo del lesbianismo y sus placeres.

Mi nombre es Sofía, tengo actualmente 27 años de edad y desde que tengo memoria me he sentido atraída por otras mujeres. Soy una persona extremadamente lujuriosa, siempre estoy caliente y con unas ganas locas de tener sexo. Ya perdí la cuenta del número exacto de chicas con las que me involucré en mi vida, pero entre novias formales y amantes casuales, calculo han sido unas cien más o menos desde que inicié mi vida sexual.

Finalmente decidí escribir mis experiencias más memorables y publicarlas aquí. Hoy quiero contar sobre mi primera experiencia lésbica, que ocurrió ya hace dos décadas pero igual sigue intacta en mi memoria. Descubrí la masturbación a muy temprana edad y yo ni siquiera sabía qué era eso. Solo recuerdo que lo sentía muy bien y que en varias ocasiones mi madre me descubrió tocándome o frotando mis partes contra la almohada. Ella me mandó a la mierda y me prohibió hacerlo de nuevo. Me hizo creer que estaba haciendo algo realmente muy malo pero desde ese entonces, lo prohibido me resultó llamativo.

Claro que no obedecí a mi mamá. Seguí haciéndolo de todas maneras y comencé a masturbarme con mis osos de peluche, lo curioso es que para hacerlo elegía siempre a los peluches con aspecto femenino. Me gustaban más para llevar a cabo eso que mantenía en absoluto secreto.

En esos tiempos tenía una niñera -su nombre era Carolina- que si bien me descubrió tocándome en el baño o en mi cama varias veces, nunca dijo una sola palabra sobre eso a mi mamá, supongo que por vergüenza o porque no sabía cómo decirle algo semejante. Algunas veces, se me quedaba viendo mientras me masturbaba y a mí no me disgustaba que lo hiciera. Fue que le comencé a tener confianza porque me dejaba ser yo misma.

Creo que en una oportunidad, Caro se calentó al verme. Yo acababa de bañarme y comencé a vestirme pero cuando me puse la ropa interior, sentí ganas de frotarme contra la cara de algún peluche pero antes de poder tomar uno, ella me detuvo y me dijo que me enseñaría algo nuevo que me iba a gustar.

Me dijo que terminara de vestirme. Cuando lo hice, me hizo recostar en la cama y abrió mis delgadas piernas. Yo ya tenía la ropa interior y el short puestos por lo que no hubo contacto directo pero igual lo sentí muy excitante cuando Caro colocó su rostro entre mis piernas y con su boca presionó mi intimidad por sobre la ropa.

Empezó a repartir besos allí, presionando sus labios contra mi coñito. Me dijo entonces que meta mis manos bajo mi blusa y que me toque los pechos, más bien lo pezones. Así lo hice y se sintió en verdad genial. Cuando eso no dimensionaba lo que era un orgasmo, solo lo sentía y me gustaba.

Le pregunté a ella si podríamos repetirlo luego. Me dijo que para eso no tenía que decírselo a nadie en absoluto porque mi mamá se enojaría conmigo y con ella, o que incluso la correrían de la casa.

Repetimos unas pocas veces, según recuerdo. Ella siempre me tocaba o me besaba por encima de la ropa, nunca lo hizo de otra forma pero me dijo que pruebe hacerlo con una de mis vecinitas que cuando eso tenía mi misma edad y venía a jugar a mi casa. Fue la mejor sugerencia que pudo haberme hecho.

Mi madre no quería que me junte mucho con los niños de la cuadra, me decía siempre que "las nenas juegan con las nenas" y hoy veinte años después sigo al pie de la letra esa recomendación porque me encanta jugar con ellas.

Había una niña que tenía una especial fijación hacia mí. Se llamaba Silvia, ella era un par de años más grande que yo pero al principio me parecía actuaba extraño conmigo. Siempre quería que juguemos a la casita y ella siempre sin excepciones quería ser "el papá" y que yo fuera "la mamá". Así en cuantiosas ocasiones intentó besarme como parte del juego o me llamaba "mi amor", "mi cielo", "mi vida". Al principio me incomodaba un poco pero luego le seguí la corriente.

Una vez que Silvia y yo estábamos juntas en su casa y no había nadie cerca, recordé el juego que Carolina me enseñó y quise practicarlo con ella. Le dije que era divertido y que quería jugarlo en ese momento.

Aceptó y eso me puso muy contenta. Silvia consintió y cerramos la puerta con llave. Le mostré en dónde tenía que besarme por encima de mis shorts y le dije que luego yo lo haría con ella. Me recosté en su cama y separé mis piernas para que pudiera colocarse en medio pero hasta ahí me di cuenta que no traje shorts sino una faldita que me llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas.

Silvia no se hizo problema, levantó mi faldita hasta que vio mi ropa interior y ahí comenzó a besarme. No había ya duda para mí, eso me encantaba demasiado, así que le pregunté si quería que me saque la ropa interior. Ella asintió y personalmente me la quitó, yo no tuve que hacer nada más que disfrutar.

Su pequeña boca volvió a mi coñito y lo besó. El contacto se sintió delicioso, tanto que mis caderas se movían solas en vaivén como si quisieran sentir más de eso. Silvia dio unas lamiditas cortas, saboreando mi humedad inusual, en ese momento creí que me había orinado pero luego me dí cuenta que no era así porque ella dijo que sabía dulce y que le gustaba.

Pasó su lengua unas cuantas veces y mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir esa sensación maravillosa y agradable. Tampoco sabía que eso había sido un orgasmo pero era la primera vez que lo experimentaba de un modo tan intenso.

Mi vecinita y yo seguimos haciendo lo mismo durante casi un año. A la única que le conté fue a Carolina, ella no me reprendió ni nada, solo me dijo que me encerrara con llave con Silvia cuando lo hagamos porque si nos pillaban, nos castigarían. Por suerte nunca nos descubrieron.

Creo que no pude haber sido más afortunada. Desde muy temprana edad descubrí y experimenté el placer infinito y la hermosura del sexo oral lésbico, desde entonces supe que no lo dejaría jamás, claro que con el tiempo mejoraría. Mi niñera adolescente y mi vecina se convertirían en mis fieles cómplices desde ese momento. Mi inocencia se perdió de manera muy precoz pero estoy feliz de que haya sido así.


	2. Besos calientes

Si hay algo que realmente me fascinan, son los besos calientes y apasionados de una mujer. Adoro sentir sus bocas devorando la mía y sus suaves labios induciéndome con rapidez a un mundo excitante y lleno de sensaciones indescriptibles.

Los besos húmedos me excitan de manera instantánea y casi siempre acabo mojada cuando mi lengua entra en contacto con la de alguna linda chica. A través de los besos puedo saber cómo serán en la intimidad. Besándolas puedo deducir con facilidad si en la cama ellas serán dominantes o pasivas, intensas o dulces. Lo bueno de ser versátil es que una se adapta a lo que venga.

Me prende muchísimo cuando me chupan la lengua o los labios, cuando me dan unos ocasionales mordiscos mientras sus manos curiosas se posan en mis pechos o en mis nalgas. Con los besos puedo deducir qué tan buena o hábil será mi amante dándome sexo oral. Estuve recordando a las dos primeras chicas que mencioné en el relato anterior, fue Carolina quien me enseñó a besar y luego me perfeccioné con Silvia también.

Caro nunca se animó a tener sexo conmigo debido a la edad que tenía yo en aquel entonces, solo me besaba y me masturbaba sobre la ropa. Con Silvia llegué a los besos y a los orales pero ella tampoco tenía mucha experiencia. Mi curiosidad por saber y sentir más comenzaba a aflorar muy rápidamente.

Tuvieron que pasar casi dos años para que apareciera una mujer indicada que quisiera follarse a una pre-adolescente caliente como yo. Cuando eso, Caro ya se había ido y dejó de ser mi niñera, tuve entendido que iba a entrar a la universidad. A Silvia solo la veía ocasionalmente porque se cambió de escuela y nuestros horarios eran opuestos.

A la casa de al lado se mudo una linda mujer de nombre Blanca, era muy bonita y llamativa, tenía como 25 años y un cuerpo escultural. Usaba el cabello corto y lo tenía teñido en rubio platino. Recuerdo que cuando la vi quedé embobada con sus enormes pechos, al igual que todos los tipos babosos que tenía por vecinos.

Comencé a sentirme atraída por Blanca, la encontraba demasiado sexy y quería conocerla pero no sabía como acercarme. Por las noches, me tocaba pensando en ella mientras me imaginaba besándola y chupándole los pechos. También fantaseaba con que me comiera el coñito como me lo hacía Silvia.

Nunca pensé que mis deseos se irían a cumplir apenas unos días luego de su llegada pero de eso hablaré exclusivamente en el próximo relato. Solo puedo decir que Blanca fue con quien más aprendí a satisfacer a otras mujeres.


	3. Mi sexy vecina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanca es el nombre de una sexy e inolvidable mujer que me volvió loca cuando yo era solo una pre-adolescente. Este es el relato de mi experiencia con ella.

Blanca es probablemente la mujer que marcó mi vida, para bien y en el mejor sentido, claro está. Si bien mis primeras experiencias lésbicas fueron bastantes buenas, con mi nueva vecina supe que había un grandioso mundo por descubrir.

Como conté antes, ella era una mujer preciosa y tremendamente sensual. Vivía al lado de mi casa y según vi, tenía un perro como mascota. Todos los hombres de la cuadra le habían echado el ojo, mi padre al parecer también estaba entre esos idiotas que la miraban al pasar y le lanzaban piropos, realmente me parecía desagradable aunque yo también tenía pensamientos y fantasías sexuales con Blanca, solo que no podía exteriorizarlos.

Comencé a vigilar a mi linda vecina para conocer sus horarios y en pocos días, supe que llegaba a su casa como a las cinco de la tarde, entonces se me ocurrió la idea de salir a andar en bicicleta a esas horas. Al menos así, podría saludarla y ver si era amigable.

Para mi buena suerte, mi plan dio resultado el primer día. Cuando Blanca llegó, pasé a su lado y la saludé. Me hice la tonta preguntándole si era nueva allí y ante su respuesta afirmativa, le dije que vivía en la casa de al lado. También le dije que su perro era muy bonito y que me gustaría conocerlo en algún momento.

Ella me preguntó si quería ir a su casa el sábado por la tarde y ni siquiera consideré pedir permiso a mis padres, simplemente dije que sí. No podía creer que tuviera tanta buena suerte, en verdad me sentí muy feliz. Estuve contando los días con muchas ansias, ya quería que llegara el sábado para poder ir a casa de mi vecina. Los días previos parecían interminables pero la espera valió la pena. Aproveché que mis padres estaban tomando una siesta para salir de mi casa a hurtadillas e ir a la vivienda de al lado.

Toqué el timbre y Blanca abrió casi de inmediato, como si ya estuviera esperando por mí, nos saludamos con besos en las mejillas. Me preguntó si quería tomar algo y le acepté un refresco, me llevó a la cocina y se puso a platicarme un poco sobre su mudanza, su trabajo y otras cosas que se me olvidaron por estarle mirando los senos de tanto en tanto, ya que no traía sostén y sus pezones parados llamaron mi atención de inmediato.

Según recuerdo, ella traía una camiseta roja sin mangas, que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos y unos shorts de jeans bastante cortos y ajustados. Tenía una visión perfecta de sus piernas torneadas y sentía curiosidad por ver su trasero.

Finalmente pude conocer a su perro, que resultó ser hembra de año y medio de edad. Era una labrador negro llamada Diva, una perrita era muy cariñosa y obediente, estuve jugando un poco con ella hasta que Blanca me dijo que la sacaría al patio, entonces se la llevó y volvió conmigo. La estuve esperando en la sala y de nuevo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ella me gustaba demasiado.

Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá más alargado y me preguntó si quería ver alguna película. Le dije que tenía que irme enseguida porque si mi madre despertaba y no me encontraba en casa, iba a preocuparse y a regañarme. Ahí caí por mi boca, al confesar que no pedí permiso.

Me avergoncé un poco y Blanca me dijo que ya sabía que yo era una niña muy traviesa porque ya me había pillado viéndola desde mi ventana que daba a su habitación varias veces y que ahora mismo la andaba mirando los pechos.

Repetí que tenía que irme ya y ella no pensaba detenerme. Pero cuando me puse de pie y quise despedirme saludándola con un beso en la mejilla, ella desvió el rostro y terminamos dándonos un besito de pico en la boca. Ella sonrió y me dio otro besito más casi de inmediato...y luego otro...y otro más.

No la rechacé para nada. Los besos iniciaron suaves y con el paso de los segundos se tornaron más intensos, pude poner en práctica lo que aprendí con Caro y Silvia. Blanca notó entonces que no era la primera vez que besaba, por lo que me preguntó si ya había hecho eso antes.

Contesté afirmativamente y le dije que ya había besado a dos amigas. Se sorprendió un poco ya que yo era muy joven aún a su parecer, mi cuerpo no estaba muy desarrollado todavía aunque ya iniciaron mis ciclos menstruales hacía pocos meses. Usaba sostenes chiquitos y aunque era más bien planita, mi madre me decía que debía usarlos.

Blanca al ver que yo era curiosa y muy despierta, se atrevió a preguntarme entonces si me había acostado con algún chico o algo así. Negué rotundamente y le aclaré que solo me había besado con dos chicas.

A pesar de haber experimentado el exquisito placer del sexo oral con Silvia, yo era virgen o al menos, mi vagina si lo era ya que ella jamás me había tocado allí, ni siquiera yo lo llegué a hacerlo. Eso también le conté a Blanca y noté que la puse super cachonda con la confesión.

Me preguntó si quería hacerle lo que le hacía a mis amigas y yo asentí. Volvimos a besarnos y ella me decía entre susurros que le encantaba sentir mi lengüita mientras me quitaba la ropa y de paso las suyas.

Quedamos desnudas en el sofá y vi su bonito coño rasurado y humedecido. A mí apenas me estaba creciendo el vello púbico y ella me dijo que cuando fuera más grande y me creciera más, debía mantenerla libre de pelitos, consejo que hasta ahora lo sigo y entendí la razón.

Enseguida se acercó a chupar mis pezones que de inmediato se pusieron duros en su boca y quedaron llenos de su saliva caliente. Sentía cosquillas en mi coñito cada vez que ella mordisqueaba y los estiraba un poco con sus dientes. Era excitación y sentía que mi entrepierna lubricaba mucho.

Mi vecina se recostó en el sofá y abrió las piernas para que yo hiciera lo que acostumbraba a hacer con mis amigas. Su vagina estaba mojadísima y comencé a lamer despacio desde abajo para arriba hasta alcanzar su clítoris. Sus jugos tenían un sabor agridulce, era diferente a como sabían los de Silvia y entonces entendí que era diferente el sabor de una mujer adulta. También me agradó y la seguí lamiendo. Ella se estremecía cada vez que mi lengua tocaba su clítoris y en una de esas me ordenó que se lo chupara. En cuanto lo hice, se removió y gimió alto. Cada vez iba mojándose más.

Blanca movía sus caderas mientras yo lamía y chupaba su coño delicioso. Me empezaron a doler los labios hasta que me detuvo para intercambiar, me pidió que me siente en su cara para que ahora ella se comiera mi coñito.

Obedecí de inmediato y ella comenzó a lamerme, deslizando su lengua lentamente, empezando por mi clitoris, pasando por mi vagina y finalizando en mi ano. Se puso a chupar mi vagina y luego a penetrarla con su lengua, sosteniéndome y guiando mis movimientos para que diera brinquitos contra su boca.

Yo tenía ganas de gritar cuando sentía su lengua entrando en mí y saliendo de nuevo. Me sostenía del sofá como podía mientras ella acariciaba mi orificio anal con uno de sus dedos que previamente lubricó con mis fluidos.

No pasó mucho para que me viniera en su boca. Ella parecía contenta tragándose mis jugos mientras daba unas últimas succiones a mi vagina que estaba ultra sensible luego de tan genial orgasmo. Esa tarde, descubrí lo que eran las posiciones sexuales, bueno, en realidad solo probé una de ellas pero Blanca me dijo que podía volver a su casa cuando yo quisiera, ya que todavía tenía mucho para mostrarme.

Luego de esa sesión, nos vestimos y antes de que marchara, nos dimos un delicioso beso, ella me dijo que la siguiente vez -si yo me animaba- me desvirgaría usando la penetración. No estuve muy segura en ese momento pero le prometí que lo pensaría. El resto del fin de semana, me la pasé masturbándome al recordar el maravilloso encuentro con esa preciosa y ardiente mujer.


	4. La mejor maestra

Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer aquellos calientes encuentros que mi entonces vecina y yo teníamos al menos dos veces por semana. La excusa más recurrente que daba a mi madre para salir de casa era que iba a andar en bicicleta a un parque donde también iban otras amigas del barrio pero en realidad yo solo iba a la casa de al lado y me quedaba allí por al menos una hora y media cada vez que Blanca llegaba de trabajar temprano.

Ella resultó la mejor maestra que pude tener y cada vez me enseñaba algo nuevo y excitante. Nuestros encuentros iniciaban con besos y terminaban con orgasmos. En cuestión de semanas, me dí cuenta que habíamos tenido sexo en casi todos los rincones de su casa, especialmente en la sala, la cocina y la habitación de Blanca.

Me estuvo enseñando cómo usar mejor la lengua y la boca para hacer orales, también comencé a usar mis dedos para penetrar su vagina y su ano. Ella siempre me preguntaba todo antes de proceder, quería que yo estuviera segura de dar un siguiente paso, nunca hacía nada sin mi consentimiento pero a mi me encantaba todo lo que me mostraba. Aunque preferí esperar un poco más para que ella me sometiera a las penetraciones.

Blanca me decía que aprendía muy rápido y que desvirgarme sería su máximo premio. Hasta que finalmente decidí darle ese gustito, se lo merecía por haber sido tan linda y paciente conmigo enseñándome esas lecciones invaluables que usaría el resto de mi vida para complacer a las mujeres.

Estábamos en su habitación, desnudas en su amplia cama, me dediqué a chupar sus tetas como tanto me gustaba por un buen rato hasta que deslicé mi lengua por su abdomen hasta llegar a su vagina para lamerla con ganas. Ella sostenía mi cabeza y fregaba sus genitales contra mi boca y a la par, yo sacaba la lengua tanto como podía para que entrara y saliera de su jugosa raja cada vez que ella se movía. Se corrió rápidamente, gimiendo totalmente complacida.

Entonces le dije que quería que me penetrara con sus dedos, ya deseaba saber cómo se sentía aquello y ella de tan feliz que se puso, me atrajo para besarme de un modo por demás apasionado mientras llevaba una de sus manos a mi coñito para masturbarme por unos instantes intensos.

Me hizo recostar boca arriba y separó bien mis piernas, me dijo que necesitaba mojarme muy bien para que no me incomodara mi primera penetración. Yo estaba de hecho muy excitada, mi vulva estaba hinchadita y mi vagina llena de mis propios líquidos pero al parecer, Blanca deseaba llevarme al límite.

Abrió mi coñito dejando los labios bien separados y mi clítoris expuesto. Ni bien su lengua rozó mi clítoris, este comenzó a reaccionar palpitando de tan sensible que estaba y más aún porque el contacto era directo e intenso. Blanca movía su lengua de un lado a otro y también hacía círculos. No tardé mucho en venirme, tuve que cubrir mi boca para no gritar ante tanto placer que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Ella se divertía viendo como mi clítoris se hinchaba y latía como si tuviera vida propia. Me decía cosas sucias que me excitaban más y sentía cómo mi vagina expulsaba más y más fluidos que se deslizaban hacia mi trasero e incluso mojaban las sábanas.

Blanca me decía que yo era la putita más joven y deliciosa que había tenido en su vida, que si ella fuera mi madre me cogería día y noche sin piedad hasta que se me quite lo zorra, que le daban ganas de meterme sus dildos por la vagina y por el culo al mismo tiempo para que aprenda a aguantar una doble penetración. Todo eso lo hacía mientras succionaba de vuelta mi clítoris y lograba que me corriera al menos tres veces más.

Cuando notó que ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada, dejó mi coñito y chuparme los pezones al tiempo que llevaba dos de sus dedos en la entrada de mi vagina que para entonces estaba emanando muchísimo líquido. Los empezó a meter lentamente mientras su lengua lamía uno de mis senos y yo me estremecía ante todas esas sensaciones.

No le fue difícil hundir sus dedos en mi vagina de tan lubricada que me encontraba, los metió hasta el tope y yo ni siquiera sentía incomodidad como creí iba a pasar. Blanca comenzó a mover sus dedos, quitándolos y metiéndolos a ritmo regular y luego fue aumentando hasta acelerar muchísimo.

Con su dedo pulgar estimulaba cada tanto mi clítoris mientras embestía penetrando tanto como sus dedos le permitían. No dejó un solo momento de lamer mi pezón y yo de retorcerme ante tanto placer en simultáneo.

Volví a correrme y cuando Blanca retiró sus dedos de mi vagina, estos tenían rastros de sangre mezclados con mis jugos. Me dijo que limpiara sus dedos usando mi boca y yo lo obedecí, pude probar el sabor de mi virginidad profanada exquisitamente. Había sido desvirgada finalmente por la mujer que se convirtió en mi maestra en la cama. Hasta hoy me siento muy orgullosa de eso, ya que hoy -gracias a ella- puedo decir, soy una experta comiendo coños, ya que tuve a la mejor profesora que una lesbiana puede querer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí. Gracias por leer ♥  
> Próximamente, más relatos.


End file.
